


Just Might Find 31

by helens78, Telesilla



Series: Just Might Find [32]
Category: Equilibrium (2002) RPF, Highlander RPF
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, M/M, Masochism, Rough Sex, Sadism, Spanking, The Establishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-03
Updated: 2006-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-05 18:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean has a talk with his friend Val, and a few days later, Bill and Sean deal with the last vestiges of Sean's tattoo finally being gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Might Find 31

**IM session between Sean Bean and Valentine Pelka**

**endoftime:** Sheffield!

**stillsharpe:** Leeds!

**endoftime:** Your timing is hideous!

**stillsharpe:** Oh?

**endoftime:** You're going to be in town tomorrow? I leave for Lithuania Tuesday. I'm not going to have time to breathe, let alone see anyone...

**stillsharpe:** Shit.  
**stillsharpe:** Well, that's too bad -- when are you done? We can always get back together when we're both back in London.

**endoftime:** I'd like that. How are you?

**stillsharpe:** Good. Fucking good, actually.  
**stillsharpe:** How about you?

**endoftime:** Better than I was the last time you asked. ;)

**stillsharpe:** Oh?  
**stillsharpe:** Spill!  
**stillsharpe:** Or I'll sic your sister on you...

**endoftime:** Ha ha ha. Kaz has already sicced _herself_ on me.  
**endoftime:** I had another date. A couple of dates, actually, with the same guy I saw in mid-September.

**stillsharpe:** Oh, the tall bloke, right? How was it?

**endoftime:** Nathan. Yes. He was good, really good. The scenes, dates, whatever, they were good, too.  
**endoftime:** But he lives in Los Angeles and I live in London...

**stillsharpe:** Ouch. And take it from me; you don't want to move on the spur of the moment even if there happens to be chemistry.

**endoftime:** No.

**stillsharpe:** Still, a few good dates, that's nice.

**endoftime:** Yes, it really is. I should be in pretty decent shape when I go home. I'll find someone who's looking for a contract.  
**endoftime:** Hmm.

**stillsharpe:** Yeah, you will.  
**stillsharpe:** Hmm?

**endoftime:** You know anyone?

**stillsharpe:** *laughs*  
**stillsharpe:** Wish I did, mate, I'd send them right over.

**endoftime:** Oh well. Do keep your eyes out, though, will you?

**stillsharpe:** Sure.

**endoftime:** So how are you doing?

**stillsharpe:** Good, really. Master's coming with me for the premiere.

**endoftime:** I caught that! As your date or as a "coincidence"?

**stillsharpe:** "Coincidence". I don't really want him outing himself until he's had some more time to think about it. It would suck if we got to the end of the contract and he didn't _want_ to be out.

**endoftime:** Right, understandable.  
**endoftime:** I'm glad the contract's still going well for you. That's really good news.

**stillsharpe:** It is, it is. On both counts. Though I'm on the verge of something that's got me biting at my nails.

**endoftime:** o_O Whatever _that_ means...

**stillsharpe:** Ha.  
**stillsharpe:** I'm falling for him.

**endoftime:** o_O

**stillsharpe:** Yeah...

**endoftime:** O_o

**stillsharpe:** That too.

**endoftime:** Sorry, you're now officially out of the realm of my experience.  
**endoftime:** Well, no, I've had a slave or two who thought he was falling for me but it wasn't -- I don't know, I guess this seems different.  
**endoftime:** It doesn't seem fast to you?

**stillsharpe:** It's been six damn months. How slow am I supposed to take it? It's not as though I'm in control of this particular aspect of the relationship. I don't have a vote.

**endoftime:** No, sorry...

**stillsharpe:** Sorry...

**endoftime:** Six months is a while. You're right.  
**endoftime:** I can see why you're worried.  
**endoftime:** Planning on telling him?

**stillsharpe:** I think I'd better. Not just yet, but I think I need to sooner or later, yeah. I lost a relationship once because I could never make myself say it. Still sort of regret that, although things seem to have worked out well for both of us since.

**endoftime:** You fall in love a good deal more than I do. It's like watching an alien civilization.

**stillsharpe:** Thanks ever so :P

**endoftime:** Sorry! Again.

**stillsharpe:** You ever thought maybe that you fall in love and you just don't let yourself admit it?

**endoftime:** ...  
**endoftime:** I don't know. I don't know what the difference would be.

**stillsharpe:** Hmm. I don't, either, comes to that.

**endoftime:** How about this: if you think I've fallen in love with my next slave, you point me at it and tell me so I don't miss it. :P

**stillsharpe:** Deal!  
**stillsharpe:** Though your sister might beat me to it.

**endoftime:** I have to introduce you to her sometime.

**stillsharpe:** Oh, that'd be nice. :)

**endoftime:** And I'd like to meet Bill if you ever have half a chance. He sounds nice -- he's obviously been really good for you. I'm predisposed to like him. :)

**stillsharpe:** Everyone seems to want to meet Bill. I think they're curious about the sort of guy who can make me sign a two-year-contract but who I haven't proposed to after six months :P

**endoftime:** *makes sign of cross, wards off marriage*

**stillsharpe:** Ha! I didn't think you were that against it.

**endoftime:** On your behalf, mate; you really don't need to go that direction again.

**stillsharpe:** *laughs*  
**stillsharpe:** No, I don't. Not to worry. I'm really not in any danger of that with Bill.

**endoftime:** I'm sorry, I shouldn't have such a go at you.

**stillsharpe:** I make it easy...

**endoftime:** No, it's really not fair, and I feel bad now. We all do our best. I'm sorry you've had so much that hasn't worked out for you.

**stillsharpe:** I have, but -- I don't know -- I've had a lot of good years with a number of wonderful people. I wouldn't trade those.

**endoftime:** I'm glad.

**stillsharpe:** Aaaand I have to go -- Master's calling --

**endoftime:** Ha, go on, then. I'll talk to you again later. :)

**stillsharpe:** Ta, mate. Sheffield Forever!

**endoftime:** :P

**stillsharpe:** :)

_***stillsharpe signed off at 12:01p_

~*~*~

  
Sean gets out of the shower and towels off, turning to look at his lower back. His doctor said it's finished, and now he just needs to wait it out. It'll be splotchy for a while; he's resigned to that. But the gecko's gone now. He runs his fingers over it, feeling just a little wistful. _It was a good year,_ he thinks.

Looking up from his book as Sean comes back in the bedroom, Bill smiles a little. "Come over here and turn around," he says. "Let's see it." When Sean does so, Bill takes a long look, wondering how much scarring will be left when the skin heals up. "How's that feel? Any itching?"

"Not so much, master," Sean says softly. "It feels all right." He pauses a moment, then asks, "How does it look?"

"Splotchy," Bill says. "But not too bad. The ink's completely gone and it looks like it shouldn't scar too much. It's not as bad as a burn or anything like that." He leans forward and kisses Sean's shoulder before biting down. "How are you feeling about it?" he asks, once he's left a slight mark on Sean's skin.

Sean hesitates. "All right," he says. "I think saying _good_ is maybe going too far, but I feel as if I made the right decision." He pauses. "Is it going to bother you?" he asks, even more softly.

"Me?" Bill asks, a little surprised. "No, not really." He slides his hand down Sean's side to rest it on Sean's hip. "I think I understand your reasons for doing it," he continues, deliberately giving Sean an opening to talk about the whole thing more.

"It's not wanting to forget about him," Sean says immediately, climbing into bed and stretching across the foot of it. "I don't regret the year I spent with him. I just don't know I'd be able to move on from either of them and..." He shakes his head. "We've talked about it some. I just want to be able to move forward."

"That's fair," Bill says. He reaches down and rests a hand on Sean's calf. "Are you pleased with things here? I like to check in once in a while. If you are unhappy with anything, I want you to tell me and not feel constrained by the role or your collar."

"I'm very happy here," Sean says, smiling over at Bill. He thinks back to his conversation with Carrie-Anne -- _don't rush things_ \-- and wonders just how much to say. "I like this, I'm crazy about my master, and I've got every reason to look forward to two years with you." Sean takes a deep breath and looks seriously at Bill. "How are you?"

"Good," Bill says with a grin. "I'm happy, I'm crazy about my slave, and yeah, I've got every reason to look forward to the next two years. I think we're both where we need to be right now."

"I'm glad," Sean says. He grins again and licks his lips. "Is there anything you'd like right now, master?"

"Yeah," Bill says, sitting back against the head of the bed. "Over my lap; I haven't given you a good bare handed spanking in a long time."

"Yes, master." Sean comes up on all fours and crawls up the bed so he can stretch out over Bill's lap, settling down comfortably with his head cradled on his arms.

"You've got a great ass," Bill says, running his hand over Sean's cheeks. "Perfect for beating." He slaps lightly at first, alternating sides with blows with no real strength behind them.

Sean moans anyway, though, at the position and the way it feels being held over Bill's lap and by the stinging tease of his hand. "I'm glad you approve, Master," he says. "God, you have perfect hands."

"All the better to spank you with," Bill growls theatrically. He chuckles and then falls silent as he gradually increases the strength of his blows.

Perfect hands really wasn't an exaggeration. Bill's had six months now to learn just what Sean likes, and he's damn good at hurting him. Everything just feels so _good_ with Bill; Sean still feels lucky every time Bill gets his hands on him.

Bill's always been fascinated by the way skin changes as you hurt someone. And now he watches with a smile as Sean's ass goes from pale pink to dark pink. He knows his hands are tough enough to get Sean up to dark red, and if he gets tired and still wants more, there's a nice strap in the nightstand. He's going to resist that option as long as he can, however; there's nothing like a bare handed spanking to let a boy know who he belongs too.

"Mine," Bill murmurs. "All mine." _Not Viggo's or David's or Harry's, but **mine.**_

"Yours, Master," Sean pants. _This is what I need_, he thinks. _Right here, right now, this man._ He feels sure of himself with Bill in a way he hasn't with anyone else in so long, and right now all he wants is to hold onto that feeling as long as he can.

"Yeah," Bill says, and this time the growl in his voice is real. He's hitting hard now, each blow stinging his palm as it lands. In contrast to the reddened skin of Sean's ass, his upper thighs are quite pale. _Well, that won't do,_ Bill thinks, beginning to target that area as well.

"Oh -- God, fuck, yes, Master, please," Sean pants, so hard now his cock's digging into Bill's thigh. "Feels so good, Master, please, _please_, yes!"

"Such a good boy," Bill says, pausing to run his hand over Sean's heated skin. He grips a bit flesh -- high on Sean's thigh -- between his forefinger and thumb and twists hard. "So good at taking pain."

Sean curls both hands into the bedcovers and groans out loud, panting. He can imagine just what the bruise is going to look like there, and he'll remember how he got it. "Master, _yes_ \-- please -- want to be so good for you," he moans.

The groan is good and Bill wants to hear more of it. He pinches Sean again and then again, punctuating his words with savage twists of thumb and forefinger. "It's important," he murmurs, his voice calm, "to be able to hurt someone without the benefit of a bag of toys."

"Yes, Master," Sean pants, pressing back just a little against Bill's fingers. He's going to be bruised, marked, _Master's marks all over me, oh God..._ "Please, so good when it's just your hands, Master, thank you...!"

Sean's so grateful so often that occasionally it gives Bill pause. "I wonder," he muses, as he takes another moment to press lightly at the bruises that are already showing. "I wonder if I could get you to a place where you cried and screamed, where your body struggled against the pain, and you still thanked me for it."

Sean pants for a few seconds, trying to catch his breath enough to answer. He has a feeling Bill doesn't really need an answer, but he's trying for one anyway. "Yes, Master," he says softly, "I'm sure you could, Master."

"Mmmm," Bill says, tapping firmly at Sean's thigh. "Spread a bit more for me ... yeah, that's a good boy." He slides his fingers as high up the inside of Sean's thigh as he can, his knuckles brushing against Sean's balls, and then he pinches again, as hard as he can.

That rips another wordless groan out of Sean's mouth, and he gasps for breath afterwards. "So fucking good, Master, thank you!"

Pleased, Bill does it again, targeting the most sensitive places he can reach. It's only a matter of time before he's pinching over bruises he just made, listening all the while to the groans and gasps each jolt of pain forces out of Sean.

And by now Sean's trying like hell not to squirm, gasping with the pain, just about desperate enough to lose his grip on words. "Master -- _please_," he pants.

"Please what?" Bill asks, suddenly reaching down and pinching right behind Sean's knee.

"Please," Sean gets out, "feels _so_ fucking good, Master, please, want to be good for you so much--" Sean has to strangle a groan near the end of that; _God_ but Bill's good with his hands.

"You're being very fucking good," Bill says as he starts pinching random parts of Sean's thigh. "I like hurting you," he adds. "It really fucking does it for me, if you hadn't noticed."

Sean has to laugh at that, but it's a laugh he clamps down on quickly so he doesn't lose control with it. He nods, swallows, manages to say, "Noticed..." but that's all he gets out. Later he's going to have to thank Bill again; there's nothing like getting hurt by someone who loves hurting him.

"Observant boy," Bill says, suddenly going back to spanking again. He's not sure how much more he's going to do before he just grabs Sean and throws him down and fucks him, but he's willing to push it just to hear Sean hurting.

His skin's had just enough time to rest to make the new spanks excruciating; every one of them jerks a yelp out of Sean, some louder than others, particularly when Bill hits a spot that's still burning. He's not thinking anywhere near as far ahead as getting fucked; he's just concentrating on the spanking, on enjoying it and giving Bill his reactions.

When Bill finally pauses, Sean's ass is dark red and damn hot. Stroking it with one hand, Bill reaches around with the other and presses two fingers against Sean's lips. "Get them good and wet," he growls.

Sean sucks Bill's fingers in like they're his cock, running his tongue all over them and getting them slick. It doesn't take too much presence of mind to figure out what Bill's planning, and the thought of being taken that hard just makes him moan louder.

"You want it, don't you boy?" Bill asks, getting in one last pinch on Sean's ass. "You like being hurt so much that you'll beg to be fucked afterward, don't you?"

Sean wants to answer, knows he needs to answer, but that pinch pushes him past a line he's been treading for the last several minutes; it sends tears out over his cheeks, makes his breath stutter. "Please," he manages, panting hard around Bill's fingers. He gives them another lick, leaving them good and wet. "Please..."

"That's it," Bill says, pulling his fingers out of Sean's mouth. "That's what I wanted." He slaps the inside of Sean's thigh. "C'mon, spread for me." Once Sean does, Bill pushes both fingers in hard, wanting it to hurt as much as the spanking did.

"Fuck -- please," Sean pants, tears falling faster now. "Please -- Master..." He shoves back, screaming into the bed at the pain from it, needing Bill to know just how much he wants this. _Hurt me, take me, yours, always yours, please, Master, pleasepleaseplease..._

"Off my lap, then," Bill says, twisting his fingers once more before pulling them out. "I want you on your knees with your face on the bed." He spits into his hand, using it to slick up his cock. It'll be hard work, fucking Sean like this, but it'll be worth it.

Sean nods and crawls off Bill's lap -- _fuck, hurts_ \-- and gets his knees spread apart, face shoved into the covers. The stretch just from moving burns; it's going to have him screaming himself hoarse, getting fucked by Bill now. And he's going to love it.

Although Bill really wants to be buried inside Sean right _now_, he can't resist bending down and biting Sean right over one of the bruises on his ass. It's so fucking good, having a boy who can take as much pain as Bill wants to give out. _And not just that he can take it, but that he obviously loves it so much. Fuck, but I'm a lucky bastard._

The noise Sean lets out is incoherent and _loud_, even muffled as it is by the bedcovers. He reaches back, gets his hands on his cheeks, and spreads himself open. The pain's deep enough to make him scream again, but he's dying for it, and he can't think of any other way to beg -- not with his voice gone and his words lost.

"Holy fuck," Bill mutters, surprised but pleased by Sean's action. "I'll give you what you fucking want, boy." Getting into position, he shoves into Sean hard and fast, not giving Sean time to get used to it before Bill starts fucking him as hard as he can.

Sean buries his face in the bed so he can scream as loud as he needs to. There's nothing like this, nothing like being taken this hard by Bill, bare and raw with nothing in between them. Every single time Bill fucks him this way, Sean wants to beg and thank him and get out everything he can. Right now, all he's got are the screams.

Sean's screaming is more than enough for Bill, and he grits his teeth, trying to make this last as long as he can. "Mine," he grunts, looking down at the place where Sean's tattoo used to be. "My boy."

_Yours_, Sean thinks, still screaming as Bill slams into him. _Yours, Master, yours._ It feels incredible being claimed like this, and later, he'll try to show Bill just how grateful he is. _Yours._

"Don't you fucking .... dare come," Bill manages to get out just before he bends down and bites Sean hard on the shoulder.

Sean gasps, tilts his head up so he can scream and have Bill hear it. He's so close he can feel it, close enough his whole body's desperate for it, but he knows better, and he's damned well going to be good for his master. _Won't come. Need to be good. Won't come._

Fortunately for Sean, Bill's so close that it's only a matter of a moment or two before he's groaning loudly against Sean's shoulder as he comes hard. "Fuck, boy," he mutters as he catches his breath. "Goddamn."

Sean just groans, pinned down by Bill's body weight, panting into the bed again. But now he's grinning, ear-to-ear grinning, feeling incredibly damned lucky to have gotten Bill as a master.

"Roll over," Bill finally says when he pulls away from Sean. "On your back, legs spread."

Nodding, Sean rolls, gasping and closing his eyes when his ass and thighs hit the bedcovers. He spreads his legs anyway, but he's hurting like hell, and the tears leaking out of his eyes prove it. "Please," he whispers.

"Please what, boy?" Bill asks, moving between Sean's legs. He reaches down and pushes three fingers into Sean and even though Sean's slick and open, he knows it's got to hurt. "What do you want?"

"Please... please." Sean takes a deep breath, swallows before he tries to speak again. "Please... Master... may I come? Please?"

While Bill pretends to think about it, he reaches down with his free hand and pinches the inside of Sean's thigh, watching Sean's face to see him react to the pain. _So fuckin' gorgeous when he's hurting._

"Master -- please!" Sean gasps, hands tightening into fists at his sides. His cock jerks; he could probably come just from being hurt at this point. "Please -- God -- please, Master -- please...!"

Gripping a new bit of skin, Bill nods. "All right, boy. Give it to me."

"Oh, God -- _fuck_\--" Sean groans as he comes, hard enough it makes his head spin. He's not aware of much as he catches his breath -- just the harsh sounds of his breathing and the sticky feel of come on his lower belly. "Master..."

"Good boy," Bill says, carefully pulling his fingers out. "You look damn good when you're in pain."

Sean lets his hands relax again, getting his eyes open so he can squint down the bed at Bill. "Master..." He reaches out, needing Bill closer.

Settling down next to Sean, Bill pulls him close. "You all right there, boy?"

Sean nods a few times against Bill's shoulder. He's shivering, though, a little too hard to speak just yet. He's all right; he just feels like he can't get close enough to Bill right now. _I need you_ is the first full sentence his brain can form. _I need you._

"Hang on a sec," Bill says, sitting up so he can grab a blanket and pull it over both of them. "There, better?" he asks as he settles down next to Sean.

Nodding, Sean tucks himself into Bill's side. "That was..." His voice trails off, and he chuckles softly. "Thank you," he murmurs. "That was perfect."

"It was," Bill says contentedly. "I like scenes that I know will have you marked up for several days afterwards."

"I like that, too," Sean says. He grins and kisses Bill's shoulder. "It's fantastic, knowing you like hurting me that much. I love not having to _ask_ for marks in order to walk around wearing bruises."

"Boy like you should always have bruises," Bill says with a chuckle. "It's just the way things should be."

"_I_ certainly think so," Sean agrees. He's got enough energy now to give Bill a cheeky grin. "It's going to be strange having to be careful when I'm filming."

"You'll have marks, I promise," Bill replies. "I'll just make sure that they're not visible when you take your shirt off and that they aren't enough to slow you down."

"God, I'd like that," Sean groans. "I miss bruises when I'm working. Bruises and taking it rough and, hell, just being around my lovers when I go. It's going to be bloody fantastic having you there."

"I've been reading up," Bill says. "I'm looking forward to the trip itself in addition to the fact that I'll be there with you." It's an oddly romantic thing to say, but Bill's always liked traveling with someone.

"I hope so," Sean says. "What with me working -- I won't always be around. Not that you didn't know that already. What have you been finding while you've been reading up?"

"Rajasthan is a lot like England in that when the nobility ran out of money, they all started up hotels," Bill says, leaning back against the pillows, his arm around Sean. "I got a room in the place they're putting the crew up in Jodhpur; it's the palace of a former maharajah. We Americans are impressed by that sort of thing, you know."

Sean laughs. "I'd forgotten how much you like to travel," he says. "I'm glad this'll be good for you apart from me." _I'm glad as hell you went to London this April instead of God-knows-where-else._

"I've always wanted to go to India," Bill says. "And I want to make sure that I'm not in the way when you're working. Although," and here he grins at Sean. "I'd love to see a day or two of the shoot, particularly the dashing Richard Sharpe being ... well, dashing."

"I don't see why that would be a problem," Sean says, grinning at the idea of Bill finding Sharpe dashing. "I could probably arrange to wear the uniform home at some point, too, if you'd like Sharpe to be dashing closer up."

"I damn well hope so," Bill says. "Although if it doesn't work out, I'll have one made up for you. I have plenty of ideas on how to deal with Mr. Sharpe."

Sean's eyebrows go up at that. "I can't wait to find them out," he says with a grin. "Sharpe's a tough one. He'd be a good fighter."

"Yeah ... I'd have to get him clapped in irons first, I imagine," Bill replies. "See what it takes to break the good captain."

"Flogging's been tried," Sean says, sounding hopeful. "I think he's been on the other end of a singletail, too." _Irons? He's trying to kill me._

"Oh, I think Sharpe has other vulnerable areas besides his back," Bill says, sliding his hand down Sean's side and over his hip. He teases Sean's cock a little, pinching very lightly at the foreskin.

"Christ, Master," Sean groans, collapsing back into the pillows again and groaning at the way it makes his ass and thighs shift against the covers. "Yeah, I think even Sharpe might start begging if you got his hands on parts like those."

"I have no doubt of it whatsoever," Bill says. "But we can worry about that later." He pulls Sean closer. "I have plenty of time to come up with ways to torture you."

"Yeah, you do," Sean murmurs, smiling as he curls up with Bill. "You really do."

_-end-_

**Author's Note:**

> This one starts out with an IM conversation with Sean's friend Val (picking up from last week's comments about Sean and Bill planning to be in Los Angeles in a few days) and moves on to a scene with Bill. If it seems confusing, remember that this did start out as an RPG partly played out in journals. It's just one more thing that indicates that this is very much not about the real Sean Bean, who has admitted that he barely knows his way around a computer.


End file.
